


E.

by slzzzpy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slzzzpy/pseuds/slzzzpy
Summary: If you told Eddie Kaspbrak that he would be disrupted in AP Algebra by a fucking giant paddle-pop stick with a mop of black curly hair which made him question his sexuality whilst he was in a committed heterosexual relationship at 8:40am that same morning, he’d look at you like you were fucking insane.Though, fact of the matters is, that is exactly what happened.-*-OR-*-Richard-The-New-Kid-Tozier is utterly fucking intolerable.





	1. C1.

-*-

**EDWARD KASPBRAK**

-*-

 

If you told Eddie Kaspbrak that he would be disrupted in AP Algebra by a fucking giant paddle-pop stick with a mop of black curly hair which made him question his sexuality whilst he was in a committed heterosexual relationship at 8:40am that same morning, he’d look at you like you were _fucking_ insane.

Though, fact of the matters is, that is _exactly_ what happened.

“Class, we have a new student arriving today! His name is Richard Tozier, he moved here from sunny California! Please make him feel welcomed!”

 _Sounds like a fucking wanker,_ Eddie thought, _this year is gonna be a fucking nightmare._

 

-*-

**RICHARD TOZIER**

-*-

 

Richie stood behind the door, leaning against the wall and stifled a laugh. _This teacher was going to be fun to mess with._ He messed around with a bracelet loosely tied around his wrist before walking in the room, throwing the door open, greeting the class with a _sup, fuckers!_

The teacher greeted him back with a pink slip.

 _Wow, guess people are this school are fucking robots._ Richie thought to himself, shaking his head.

He was right. The classroom was lined up according to name; the desks in perfect alignment, almost as if the teacher had put a 5cm gap between each desk. The classroom was tidy, in order & clean, but Richie was the exact opposite.

“Hello Richard, until you can learn how to properly address your classmates you will be spending this afternoon in detention.” The teacher spoke calmly, though there was a sharpness to her voice.

Richie smirked. This was too easy.

“Wow, 1 more to add to my collection today! You know, I’m glad you weren’t as tolerant with me Miss, um, I don’t actually know your name considering my form teacher and my History teacher did not appreciate being called sexy ladies!” Richie laughed, winking at her. The class snickered and the teacher audibly gasped.

A boy sitting in the front row stared directly into his eyes, and boy, if looks could kill.

“SIT DOWN RICHARD TOZIER THIS INSTANT!”

 

-*-

_Name - Richie Tozier_

_Reason for detention - late to class. Smoking. Greeted the class on his first day with a rather crude word. Called two teachers “sexy ladies”._

_Current time - 8:50am_

_Time of detention - 16:00 - 17:00pm_

_Location - Room 210_

-*-

 

Richie looked down at the slip in his hand and smirked, seeing his third detention slip of the day. A new record.

A roaring laugh was heard from the far-end of the front row, followed by the sound of an inhaler being used. Richie snapped his head towards the sound and saw two boys, probably around the same age as himself, one staring at him with utter disgust and the other, slamming his hands on the desk, unable to control his laughter, which resulted in a fit of hiccups.

The other boy reacted fast, throwing a bottle of water into his hands and watching him hold his breath for 3 seconds exactly. Richie didn’t even have time to examine them properly as he saw an empty seat behind the two, which he practically jumped into and began talking.

“Sup losers! I’m Richie, and you are?” He started, smirking at the two boys as they immediately whipped their heads around to face the voice.

“I’m B-Bill... I think you’re h-hilarious... and t-this is... E-“ the boy with brown hair and a very noticeable stutter spoke, his voice as soft as warm butter. This however, was a stark contrast to the voice resembling nails on a chalkboard; the boy next to him.

“I swear William, if you tell this asshole my fucking name I will never forgive you!” responded rather angrily, followed by the sound of the inhaler, again. This reaction made Richie cackle with laughter, fuelling the smaller boys’ hatred even further.

Richie’s eyes trailed to the boys, rather intensely as he saw a fanny pack clipped around his slim waist; tan and delicate hands began zipping the pack up again, the blue inhaler gone from once prying eyes.

Also known as his own.

Richie was immediately drawn to these two boys, Bill, the boy with a rather obvious stutter, was kind and inviting, and “E”, the boy whose name he did not know yet, was the fire he had never had.

Richie situated his coke-bottle glasses on the bridge of his sloped nose and winked at “E”, who scoffed and turned back around to face the board, the teacher writing down an algebraic expression Richie had memorised in his sleep.

“So, Billy Boy, what do you & cutie over here do for fun in this godforsaken hellhole?” Richie smirked as E’s head swung back around, laughing at the thought of him receiving whiplash from the action. Bill laughed at the nickname, whereas there was a completely opposite reaction from E.

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” ‘E’ responded, staring angrily into Richie’s brown eyes. Richie stared back just as intensely, as if this boy and himself were the only people in the room. They continued to stare deeply, as if neither of them could pull away, before E broke the contact and swung back around in his chair. At this reaction, Richie pulled away and stared at Bill almost instantly hearing the now familiar sound of the inhaler in the background.

“So, Big Bill, tell me a bit about this crappy piece of shit town” Richie asked, though it was not a question.

Bill responded almost instantly. “M-my friends and I, the Losers’ Club as we named o-ourselves... w-we hang o-out at a pp-place called the B-Barrens... i-it is near the sewers... we also j-jump off the Q-q-quarry... a b-big c-cliff.” Bill struggled to get out and Richie came to the conclusion that he had a permanent stutter, watching as he swallowed his words, his mind formulating the beginning of 3 different sentences before his mouth could agree with him. Richie didn’t mind - in fact, he believed it added to his character. He liked this new Bill.

“Well, that sounds delightfully creepy! Would you lovely chaps mind if I tag along on your next adventure to this fantasy land?” Richie exclaimed, looking hopeful into the eyes’ of both boys. E croaked out a half-hearted _absolutely not!_  whilst Bill simultaneously smiled and stuttered an _a-absolutely!_ E groaned and Richie genuinely smiled, leaning on his hands into the back of the chair. Richie had a feeling he was going to make some friends for life, as well as get into the head of this mysterious E.

 

-*-

**RICHARD TOZIER**

**-*-**

 

Richie walked into the cafeteria following closely behind the two losers he had met in AP Algebra. Richie realised all of his classes he was participating in were honour roll classes before making a mental note to fuck up in every class except for AP Algebra so he wouldn’t annoy his new friends.

“C-come on, R-Richie” Bill laughed, pulling him in the direction of their table, which sat 6 other people, including two smiling girls. Richie gulped, plastered on his best fake smile and sauntered like he owned the place.

“Howdy, ya’ll! The names Richie aka Trashmouth Tozier! Nice to make your acquaintance!” Richie beamed, looking around the circle at each of the reactions at his ridiculous humour.

“Beverly - but if you call me that, I will not hesitate to cut your balls off, handsome.” The only girl at the table said, her smile shining brighter than her fire-red hair, laughing.

“Duly noted, my fair lady!” Richie retorted and Bev snorted; not an over-the-top snorting, but a cute snort that seemed like it belonged to her and nobody else.

“Nice to meet you, Richie, I’m Mike!” The only non-white at the table spoke up and Richie’s smile grew bigger if that was even possible. He was positively beautiful; he lent over the table to shake his hand and Richie nearly melted into place. His grip was so strong but at the same time so soft and brittle.

“What a radiant specimen you are, Mike!” Mike smirked at this reaction and sat back down. Once Richie had been introduced to Stan with the dark eyes and sharp wittiness and Ben, the slightly chubby boy with a delicate smile plastered on his face, he took the only available seat next to Beverly and out of the corner of his eye, saw E staring as he sat down on the other side.

Richie slowly looked over and he turned a new shade of red, turning his attention back to his perfectly cut up salad. The group was getting along exceptionally, until there was a loud _bang!_  and another girl was sitting right next to him on the opposite side, kissing him on the cheek.

Richie’s stomach dropped; _E had a girlfriend?!_

“Hiya, Richie! I’m Myra, Eddie’s girlfriend! It’s so nice to meet the new meat finally! Eddie has told me a ton about you!” She chirped, beginning to eat her sandwich from her pink and blue lunch pack.

_Eddie._

_Finally, I have received a gift from the Gods. A name for this beautiful face._

Richie wasn’t going to let Eddie see him sweat, and began to address Myra in a _god-awful_ British accent that should not have ever been heard.

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes boring into his own and began drumming on the table nervously, “I-I didn’t say anything bad...” he spoke quietly - a change from his angry attitude earlier that morning.

“Nonsense, my boy, but I don’t care if ya did!” Richie responded, clenching his fist under the table. Eddie gave a small nod in response.

“Anyways, it is lovely to meet your acquaintance, Myra! It’s nice to meet the love of Spaghetti Man’s life at once! Heard nothing, I mean, absolutely nothing about you, but a pleasure all the same!” Richie’s sarcastic tone was not too hard for Beverly to miss and she gave Richie a look of confusion. He responded with a slight shrug.

Surprising to all, Myra was incredibly nice to his demise and conversations were lighthearted, allowing Richie to share a lot of details with the group.

“I moved here from California, I never really had a close bond with my parents after they threw me into boarding school. I got kicked out because my ex-boyfriend and I were caught ‘illegally and sinfully canoodling’ under the bleachers!” Richie stated, the memory imprinting a frown on his face.

The tables faces dropped, Eddie’s included.

“So you got kicked out because you had a boyfriend?” Beverly asked, fury in her eyes. Richie bowed his head, sighing.

“Unfortunately homophobia is incredibly strong nowadays my dear, California not being an exception. Nobody really understands that it should be completely normal, and the moment people don’t understand something, the moment they begin to fear it.” Richie sighed, dropping his fork to his tray with a small _clank!_

“Well, in that case, it is better that you don’t go around announcing your sexual orientation Tozier, the abuse is even worse here.” Eddie stated, his face as red as the tomato he was cutting. Richie’s face twisted, more confused than ever.

_Welcome to Derry High, Richie._

 

-*-

**RICHARD TOZIER**

-*-

 

The last few moments of lunch were peaceful. Mike began to tell the infamous stories about the cafeteria food, stating that none of the group buys it anymore because the lady seems to have a “long-lasting vendetta” against the Losers. Richie spat out his spaghetti that was already halfway in his mouth in disgust which set Eddie off.

“YOU CANNOT JUST DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GERMS COME FROM THE MOUTH, TRASHMOUTH!?” Eddie stated and gagged. The rest of the group seemed unfazed, although Stan had shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Richie smirked, “I’m not sure cutie, would you like to show me how many there are?” The group, mostly Bill, bellowed over in laughter, this time including Stan, and Eddie looked positively furious.

“Relax, Eddiebear! It was just a harmless joke!” Myra said, gripping Eddie’s arm slightly.

“MYRA, NOT THE NICKNAME!” Eddie yelled, groaning.

“Oh you like to groan, Eddie Spaghetti? I can make you groan in many ways!” Richie smirked. The nickname was apt. This set the group off, again, mostly Bill - in a fit of laughter and caused Eddie to chuck his lunchbox lid square in Richie’s face which caused more laughter, even a small smile from Eddie himself. Eddie blushed furiously and groaned again, muttering under his breath that he was “going to kill Richie one day” and “didn’t matter how long they’d known each other”.

Bev spoke up, sensing the tension of the group. “Richie, come to the Quarry with us after school - we’ll show you what Derry has to offer!” She asked, though there was only one right answer. Richie contemplated for a moment, then agreed. He needed to solidify these friendships or the rest of his junior year was going to suck ass.

 _Plus, you’ll get to hang out with Eddie, it’s a win win!_ Richie thought.

“Oh believe me, Derry has a big package to offer me, but I am in!” Richie spoke, winking in Eddie’s direction.

Eddie’s face turned as red as the small shorts he was sporting.

 

-*-

**EDWARD KASPBRAK**

-*-

 

Richie Tozier was _utterly fucking intolerable._

 _Of course_ Derry’s very own idiot gets Eddie stuck in fucking detention for an hour. His first detention, as a matter-of-fact.

Turns out they have a lot more classes together than the two thought, which is exactly what Eddie realised during AP English. After lunch, Richie parted ways to attend his AP Theatre class and Eddie was relieved. He couldn’t stand seeing Richie’s tight curls, the freckles that littered his face in perfect alignment or his blinding smile, especially after lunchtimes incidents. Eddie soon realised how he was thinking and was shocked. He has a girlfriend - he _was not_ allowed to think this way. He _shouldn’t_ be thinking this way in the first place.

He began to think of Richie’s comments, saying he could make him groan in many ways... he has a girlfriend - he _was not_ allowed to think this way.

_Why is he thinking of the new kid like this?!_

Eddie, disgusted, shook those inhumane thoughts out of his head and began writing down the contents of the board. Eddie wanted to rip his hair out at the thought that he might actually be developing a tolerance to this Trashmouth; the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Though all good things must come to an end; Eddie discovered that to be true when the Californian gaylord himself sat in the seat directly beside him.

To say Eddie was fuming would be an understatement.

“Eds! Eddie Spaghetti! Buddy ol’ pal, how ya doing?!” Richie beamed and Eddie smacked him in the face with his fanny pack.

“Edward, you know at this school we do not condone violence of any kind.” Eddie’s English teacher spoke, writing on something before handing it to Eddie.

When Eddie was handed the pink slip, he had to retrieve his inhaler yet again, especially after Trashmouth had whacked him on the back, before staring the fact that they were going to be in detention “together, alone,” and he “didn’t care that Eddie whacked him in the face because this makes up for it!” before proceeding to wink. Eddie had to use his inhaler again to stop himself from choking on air after that wink.

How ironic. Richie Tozier was _utterly fucking intolerable._

“Keep your mouth shut for the rest of this class Tozier, if you don’t shut it I’ll drown you in the Quarry when when no one is looking.” Eddie threatened, his head shoved into his notes, the monotoned voice of their English teacher faded into the background.

“It’d be an honour to be suffocated by you, Spaghetti.” He resorted back, earning a loud _smack!_ to the backside of his head.

_Go back to California, Richard._


	2. C2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UPPPPPP
> 
> THANK YOU FOR SO MANY HITS IN SUCH A LITTLE AMOUNT OF TIME! I hope you guys are really enjoying this book as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Leave kudos & comments to feed my family. 
> 
> C xx

-*-

**RICHARD TOZIER**

-*-

 

Richie was in awe.

The view in front of him was astounding and he honestly believed for a second he went to heaven and came back.

The Quarry was a sight for sore eyes.

(ha mateyou thhought)

Eddie walked up beside Richie, snickering.

“Alright Trashmouth, control your urges” Eddie smirked when he felt a half-hearted shove.

“YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIVE HERE?!” He shouted, slowly moving closer to the edge of the cliff, sitting down slowly.

“Yeah, you dipshit. What’s so special about it?” Eddie, the only one responding said nonchalantly.

Eddie didn’t see the _magic_ in having this freedom to roam around town, ride around on their bikes, jump off cliffs. For Richie’s entire life, he had been confined in a tiny box, following the rules of his neglectful parents whom had thrown him in Boarding School from the age of 12 so they didn’t have to deal with watching him go through the awkward teenager stage full of confusion and stress; though as Richie looked out over the sparkling water and felt the rays of the sun create a comfortable heat on his pale skin he had never felt more _magical_ in his life.

“Can I jump?” He asked, a ghost of a smile spreading over his lips.

“Do it, Rich! I’ll jump with you!” Bev shouted, stripping down to her undergarments, leaving everyone in awe.

-*-

**EDWARD KASPBRAK**

-*-

 

5 out of the 6 boys were staring at Bev whilst Eddie was staring at the view in front of him; Richie.

Eddie was confused. Shouldn’t he be staring at _Myra_?

Eddie was overcome with immense worry. Was he _one of them_? Was he not _normal_? Was he becoming everything his mother said he _shouldn’t_ be?

Despite Eddie’s internal pleas to divert his attention from the lanky trash bin in front of him, he couldn’t look away. It was like time had slowed down, everything was in slow motion.

Richie removed his shirt, revealing planes of pale skin and Eddie thought it was a perfect way to contrast his dark brown eyes & jet black hair.

Richie’s legs stretched out, being the main focus of his tall frame; he easily stood at 6’2 whilst Eddie was barely anything at 5’8.

Eddie scanned his eyes down his chest and watched as he removed his jeans, revealing his black boxers. All the sudden, Richie was staring back, so he whacked his neck upwards and removed his eyes.

_Disgusting. You’re disgusting, Edward._

He could feel himself slipping and he needed to come back to the surface fast. The only way to avoid this situation was to jump with Myra.

“Come on sweetie, let’s jump!” Eddie shouted, grabbing Myra’s hand.

And that he did - not even _close_ to gracefully.

 

He and Myra landed in the water, but Eddie never wanted to resurface. Sooner than later, he saw the rest of his friends jump one by one, and he relaxed. Myra was wrapping her hands around his neck.

“Well if my eyes do not deceive me, Spaghetti man! You jumped before I did?! I swear I am living in an alternate universe!” Richie commented as he swam up in front of the happy couple. Myra stood in the water happily chatting with Beverly.

“You don’t know me, _Richard_.” Eddie spat, turning around to talk to Myra and Beverly.

Bill Denbrough snorted as he was swimming around with Stan and inhaled a mouthful of Quarry water, to which he proceeded to spit on Stanley - who at this point had fire in his eyes.

“Bill Denbrough you stuttering fuck! You’re gonna cop it!”

This comment alone caused Bill to laugh uncontrollably as Stanley waded through the water, chasing Bill.

Everyone’s attention was diverted to the manic scene Bill had caused, but Richie still had his eyes firmly planted on Eddie and Eddie couldn’t look away.

Eddie wanted to die. He wanted to fucking die right then and there right in that spot he was standing in. He was disgusting, yet he couldn’t look away.

“Beep Beep, you fucking _Trashmouth_.” Eddie growled, growing a darker shade of red.

Richie simply winked and swam off.

 

—*—

**RICHARD TOZIER**

—*—

 

The losers & Richie swam around for a while and decided to play a game. Eddie was on Myra’s shoulders & Richie was on Beverly’s shoulders, ready to knock down his opponent.

“Jesus fuck, Richard! You seem like you weigh as much as a feather but multiply that feather and add a couple dozen fucking bricks! Also, if your dick touches me I’m throwing you off on 0.01 seconds.” Beverly whined as Richie situated himself on her shoulders, his dick uncomfortable against the board shorts he was sporting.

“C’mon Bev, we know you want my dick!” Richie laughed and Beverly, to prove her point, threw him backwards into the water.

Eddie shifted on Myra’s shoulders uncomfortably, his brows furrowed.

Bill, the adjudicator began laughing once again, setting Ben & Mike off who were reading on a rock close by.

Eddie was concentrating on trying to overthrow the ton of bricks in front of him, but was too blind sighted by his unmarked pale skin, all the sudden imagining himself marking the skin for him.

Whilst Eddie was busy fawning over Richie, Richie must’ve noticed that Eddie wasn’t as small in the department of mysteries as he should’ve been on a normal, sunny day, because he began to talk.

“Hey guys, did you know the word boner sounds like ‘bone her?’ Well I won’t be doing that anytime soon, I’ve always felt quite bad for the female population, missing out on this action!” He announced, laughing.

Eddie, stunned out of his mind had froze on the spot which caused Richie to shove him off into the water, earning a chorus of laughter from everyone.

Myra whined, “Eddie! We could’ve won! Why did you do that?”

Eddie was shocked. Did he really see his boner? Did he get a boner over a _boy_?

Clearing his throat, he apologised to Myra.

“Sorry babe, Trashmouth Tozier rubbed me the _wrong fucking way!_ ” Eddie spat, immediately regretting his words.

Richie snorted up water and immediately began coughing.

Bev caught on and pretended to start crying, “but what about my _hetero_ action, Richard?!” Richie immediately moved to console his distraught acquaintance, patting her on the shoulder as she sobbed.

“Sorry Bev Bev, I won’t be getting any of that either, so at least we’re even!” He leant over and kissed her on the cheek, laughing.

 _He fucking kissed her on the cheek he fucking kissed her, he said he wasn’t into women I’m going to fucking combust or nut or combnut at the same fucking time but hey at lea_ st _I’ll go out with a bang and holy fuck he’s looking at me - I really can’t fucking do this when Myra is right there._

Instead of defending his actions, he began to chuck a tantrum.

“RICHIE YOU FUCKING _IMBECILE_! YOU COULD’VE GIVEN THIS VICTORY TO THE SMALLER CONTESTANT?!” Eddie shouted, huffing as he regained composure.

“Oh I’m sorry you _lost control_ , Eddie!” Richie retorted, lying on his back, laughing uncontrollably.

T _his bastard is good. I’m going to fucking kill him. I am going to fucking murder him on the fucking spot - I wish I had my_ fucking _inhaler right now!_

The only thing Eddie could do was shove a howling Richie under the water and moved closer to Myra, trying _desperately_ to clear his head of these unnatural thoughts.

 

—*—

**RICHARD TOZIER**

—*—

 

The Losers Club with their newest addition were seen sitting on the rocks, with the exception of Richie still swimming around in the Quarry, raking in this piece of heaven in front of him. Yes, he was talking about Eddie this time.

Richie couldn’t believe his luck. He was able to stare at an unsuspecting Eddie for at least 15 minutes and drink in the tanned skin and slim legs and unruly hair and he truly was in heaven until Beverly slid into the water and pulled him behind a rock.

“You like Eddie, don’t you?!” She whispered, smiling.

Richie froze and all the sudden wished he had Eddie’s inhaler. He had to act fast.

“Bev - he doesn’t know me and anyways he _fucking hates me_ and has Myra, so what’s the point?!” He blurted out and groaned, pulling himself up on the rock, helping Beverly with one hand.

“Richie, you poor, _unsuspecting_ baby boy angel face small child, you! In case you haven’t been on this planet for the last 2 hours, you’ll know that Eddie has paid you more attention than he _ever has_ to Myra in the whole year of them dating!” Beverly bit her lip softly, turning to face Richie.

“They have been dating for a _year_?!” Richie repeated, shocked and also appalled. That means they’ve probably fucked in Eddie’s bedroom, or on Myra’s couch... the thought made Richie curl into himself.

Beverly grimaced. It’s the most uncomfortable she has ever seen Eddie in her entire life, but she was not one to intervene in someone else’s life.

“...yup. It’s pretty tragic, my love. If you want my opinion, part of me thinks Eddie is only with Myra because he reminds her of his own mother who died from a heart attack when he was 14. She was an unhealthy, obsessive and controlling woman who made Eddie take at least 15 different pills for a different day of the week. ‘Oh, Eddiebear! It’s Monday which means Vitamin Time! We want to protect our body and not get sick, don’t we?’” Bev spoke, imitating the big ball of control that was Sonia Kasprak.

Bev continued, kicking the water softly with her feet. “Though none of us really knew the extent of Sonia’s abuse. Eddie was really upset for about a year, but with our help, he’s learning to heal himself. He says he told us everything, but I know he hasn’t. He now lives with Myra’s family, has a job at the Pharmacy and can afford to buy the things he needs. He’s doing well, Myra supports him, I don’t like the idea of them living together but he seems to be doing okay.” She sighed, meanwhile Richie was shocked.

Was Eddie really experiencing all of this with the help of a Sonia Kasprak clone? Richie didn’t know Sonia and didn’t want to know Sonia, but his heart ached for Eddie. 

“Sonia was a cow, a belittling, controlling cow. She honestly belonged on a farm. I have never despised a woman more and now seeing her again in the form of Myra makes me sick. I know Eddie is living a lie, and I know it’s painful to watch, but we have to let him experience all life has to offer before he realises that he is actually gay and in love with a Trashmouth, okay?” Beverly finished her speech & wrapped her arm around Richie’s shoulder, the two looking out at the pristine environment surrounding them, sitting in silence for a few moments.

If Richie wasn’t one hundred percent a gay bisexual man for Eddie Kasprak, he would’ve fallen in love with her on the _spot_. Beverly had a way with words - her tone was soothing and gentle and it gave you the kind of feeling you get when you rub aloe Vera over sunburn - relief. Her hair was January embers, her eyes were as green as the moss on the side of the rocks and Richie thought she was _positively iridescent_.

“Miss Marsh, I’ve only known you for a week and I already fucking _adore_ you.” Richie stated, kissing her on the cheek before diving back into the water. Beverly returned the kiss.

“You owe me a cigarette for this session as payment, Tozier!” She shouted, jumping off the rock to catch up with him.

”Wouldn’t count on it, babe!” 

—*—

 

 

 

 


	3. C3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))

-*-  
EDWARD KASPBRAK  
-*-

Eddie was so close to ripping Richie Tozier’s balls off his body and shoving them down his throat. 

He had never met someone so utterly incapable of doing the smallest of tasks such as shutting the fuck up whilst Eddie was trying to wrap his head around his Science homework. 

Richard Tozier and Edward Kasprak were situated in afternoon detention, their time starting 2 minutes ago and ending in about 128 hours. 

The unreliable teacher had muttered a quick speech about staying in the room until the full hours up and not completely destroying each other whilst he was gone because then he’d have to fill in copious amounts of paperwork and blah blah ‘who wants to spend their Friday afternoons doing paperwork’ blah blah, before slamming the door shut to go get off to re-runs of Family Guy or something just as brain-rotting, Eddie thought to himself. 

The silence had lasted all of 7 seconds which, so far, was a new record for the Trashmouth. Eddie was almost impressed - until Eddie realised he had opened his mouth too soon & Eddie’s books were flown onto the table beside him. Richie began reading out chemistry puns from his phone, kicking his feet up on the desk. Eddie, immediately disgusted and repelled, shoved his feet off and squirted a “shit ton” of sanitiser on the bench. 

Yep, he was definitely getting his balls cut off. He hadn’t done this in a while so his skills were quite rusty but he was sure he could learn again for Richie’s sake - 

“Hey Eds! Chem students do it on the table periodically!” Richie read out, smirking. Eddie groaned out loud this time and turned to face a smirking Richie.

“I’m gonna fucking do you into the ground, Tozier, and by that, I mean dig your ducking grave. If you annoy me one more time, there’ll be hell to pay! You already got me in detention on your first fucking day, I’d watch it if I were you!” Eddie responded, about to grab his books which had mysteriously disappeared. Richie was standing on the other side of the room holding his textbook high, smirking. 

“You wanna study science, Eds? I could study it all day with our chemistry!” Richie laughed and Eddie saw fire. 

“I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU, TRASHMOUTH!” Eddie shouted and began jumping to reach his book, which was a fucking stupid idea because Richie was easily 6’2 whilst Eddie was a mere 5’8. 

Richie had a prime opportunity to say something that was unspoken, to challenge the boundaries of their short-spanned ‘friendship’ and either regret or cherish the outcome. Richie took a deep breath, a step closer and spoke. 

“Aw Eds, it seems like you’re too small to reach it! Here, I’ll give it back if you give me something in return: a kiss!” 

Eddie froze and stared dumbfounded for a good 34 seconds before trailing his eyes up to see his expression matched Richie’s own. 

“Are you being serious, Richie?” Eddie said, his voice quieter than the previous threat he spoke. Eddie stood dumbfounded, not knowing how to react. 

Richie realised what he said. He hated himself for not regretting his words. He wanted a kiss from Eddie. It had been a whole week of knowing him and he wanted more. He didn’t care about Myra, or Beverly’s demands, he wanted to kiss Eddie until his lips fell off. 

“I-I have a girlfriend, R-Richie...” Eddie spoke, turning into Bill. He was suddenly terrified and he didn’t know why. 

“...I have your textbook, Eddie. What are you going to do?” Richie spoke teasingly, but in reality, he was shitting himself. Can he back out now? 

He could. Was he going to? 

No. 

“I-I have a girlfriend, Richie.” He emphasised again, yet edging closer. 

“...I have your textbook, Eddie. What are you going to do?” Richie teased again, standing tall.

MyraMyraMyraIfuckingloveMyra. I don’t love Richie and I’d never kiss him MyraMyraMyra Eddie don’t do this! 

“If I give you one fucking kiss will you give me my textbook, Richie? If my mom finds out that I didn’t study, I’m fucking dead. If Myra found out, we’d be over, Richie. I don’t even know why I’m considering this. I could just walk out right now and be done with it, and fail my science test, which would be easier to face than the choices I have to make now.” Eddie responded, his voice wavering noticeably. Eddie had never even thought of the possibility of thinking about a boy like this, so why was he now? 

Richie looked just as nervous, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Richie didn’t even have time to respond and back out, because Eddie’s soft and plump lips were placed on top of Richie’s chapped ones and he had never felt an energy quite like it, though the kiss was over as soon as it started. 

Richie lowered the textbook and handed it back to Eddie wordlessly, pupils dilated under his coke-bottle glasses.

The two backed away from each other and stared. Eddie’s face was blank; Richie was trying to search for something, anything, but he found nothing. 

As if they lived in an alternate universe where Myra didn’t exist and Eddie was hopelessly in love with Richie, Eddie simply tossed it on the ground, took another step forward, tangled his hands in Richie’s thick curls and smashed their mouths’ together a second time.

Adrenaline was rushing through Eddie’s vains, along with MyraMyraMyra but all Eddie was focus on was how good it felt to kiss Richie. How good it felt to feel someone grip your waist, pull you in close instead of having to grip it, how good it felt to run his hands along a chiseled jawline instead of soft and youthful skin and breathe in the scent of cigarettes and candy rather than perfume from a drugstore. 

Eddie let out a moan into Richie’s mouth and Richie shoved Eddie into the wall, breaking the kiss, biting, licking and sucking every exposed area on Eddie’s neck hungrily. Eddie was now writhing mess underneath Richie, his brain shouting at him to stop. 

MyraMyraMyra! This is wrong. I can’t do this. I shouldn’t be doing this, but holy fuck, I never want this to end. 

Richie broke the kiss, walking around the room to close the curtains quietly before capturing Eddie’s lips once again. 

“Richie...” Eddie spoke, a hint of regret in his voice. 

The soft lips of Myra.  
The chapped lips of Richie.  
The curves of her waist.  
The feeling of his curls.  
Her.  
Him. 

Overwhelmed with these feelings, Eddie pushed away abruptly and stood on the spot, breathing heavily. 

“Eddie... let yourself want this.” Richie uttered, his voice strangled. 

“...but I don’t... I don’t want this! I don’t, Richie and how dare you try and force this upon me! You don’t even know me!” Eddie yelled, running a shaky hand through this curly hair. 

He had lost control. He was a panting, mumbling mess under Richie’s command. He wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. He liked Myra and that’s how it was going to stay. He wasn’t going to let some Californian boy with dark enticing eyes get in the way of his picture perfect life. 

Eddie rushed out of the classroom, leaving Richie to deal with the aftermath. Myra was not going to find out about this little escapade of the afternoon if it was the last thing he kept to himself. 

He just hoped Richie would do the same.

—-

This. This is what it was supposed to feel like. 

This. 

Richie tugged his pants and boxers down in one swift movement, Eddie’s erection springing to life. Before Eddie could even sigh of relief, Richie’s warm, wet mouth was wrapped around Eddie’s dick. He was sucking and licking all the right places, the rest of his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, Eddie assumed, but boy was he mistaken.

Richie took all of Eddie in his mouth, not a single gag, sputter or whine of protest. He took it all in and Eddie groaned, his hands instinctively pulling Richie’s curls sharply, causing him to moan. 

He didn’t think of Myra once. 

“Uh, fuck, Richie! I’m gonna-“ Eddie started, and Richie removed his mouth with a swift pop! his dark eyes boring into Eddie’s. 

Low in the back of his throat, his lips wet and parted, Richie whispered, “cum for me, Eddie” 

Richie immediately put his mouth back on, until Eddie spilled into his mouth. Eddie expected Richie to make him come on his own stomach or on the floor, but he fucking swallowed it. It was the hottest thing Eddie had ever seen. 

Eddie pulled his briefs and shorts back up and slid down the wall, panting. 

“I knew you wanted this,” Richie whispered, sitting next to Eddie. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He chuckled shyly, not thinking of Myra once. 

Eddie shot up abruptly, his breathing ragged, his hair matted with sweat and a very uncomfortable tent was pitched in his boxers. Eddie groaned in frustration, and slowly tip-toed out of his room to fix his issue.

Eddie slowly jacked off in the bathroom, not enjoying any second of it, but he wasn’t going to subject himself to blue balls, was he? 

Nope. 

Eddie let his mind wander to the dream he had experienced. Richie had sucked him off. He shuddered in confusion, the feeling of release creeping up upon him. He remembered distinctly how it felt to have Richie’s mouth and hand wrapped around him; Eddie dropped his eyelids to recreate his dream. 

The pleasure was once unbearable and he tried his hardest to keep his moans to a minimum, slapping a hand over his mouth before he released into his hand. Eddie stood up, retrieving some toilet paper to clean up, before tiptoeing back to his room, the door officially locked for the night. 

The clock struck 2:20am and Eddie was more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))


	4. C4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. I’m sorry I haven’t been posting, but I have had these chapters written up since January & haven’t been able to fully edit them, so I’m just posting what I have.
> 
> Chances are if you think italics should be somewhere in this chapter, it was, but I cannot edit on my phone & I don’t have my laptop on hand.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> C

!! FILLER CHAPTER !!  
-*-  
RICHARD TOZIER & EDWARD KASPBRAK  
-*-

The stars fed the sky, turning it from a dark auburn colour at sunset to a sapphire littered with grey, or white, Richie never knew which colour the stars were. He looked down at his hands to see the moonlight illuminating his pale skin, and took in a deep breath. He wondered how Eddie would look in the pale light of the crescent moon, whether his eyes would sparkle, what his tan complexion would look like under the iridescent glow. 

Richie retrieved his phone, still 100% from his bag & start blasting Africa by Toto through his speakers. 

This certain song had belonged to Eddie and Myra 9 months ago, and now belongs to someone else. 

—

Eddie made a vow to himself as he sat awake in his bed that he would ignore Richie and focus all of his attention on Myra. She was his girlfriend, after all, and she deserved the same amount of love and affection. Eddie decided he was going to love Myra, and rub it into Richie’s face. 

Easy enough, right? 

—

Richie began sprinting out of the room, his lungs expanding each breath he took. He was shaking, he was crying, he was a mess. 

He was the new kid in Derry, at the high school, and he just helped one of his new friends cheat on his loving girlfriend of a year. He didn’t know any of them for who they were, so what would force Richie to take action this quickly? What kind of an asshole did that to someone he hardly knows just because he couldn’t control himself?! You’re an idiot, Richie (The Bitch) Tozier. An absolute fucking idiot. 

As much as he tried, he couldn’t get the image of Eddie out of his head. It was all he could think about, all he envisioned. He needed to go somewhere he could clear his head. 

After what seemed like hours, Richie finally reached his destination and sat on the cliff side of the Quarry. The night sky was magnificent. In California, you couldn’t see the sky the majority of the time let alone the individual stars that have an assigned spot every night. 

Derry was such a magical place and Richie was really annoyed at himself for screwing up his chance to solidify his friendship with the Losers. Eddie had probably ran back home and contacted every single person in the group, because they weren’t close, not at all. After this stunt, they probably never will be. 

Richie laughed bitterly at the thought, pulling out a cigarette and a small lighter from the pocket of his hideous Hawaiian shirt, which Eddie happened to insult the previous day, saying it was like Satan had “created shirts for each of his workers down in Hell!” This thought made Richie curl into himself just a tiny bit more. He couldn’t believe he destroyed someone’s purity, someone’s innocence, he destroyed someone as incredible as Eddie Kasprak. He didn’t deserve to have the Losers as his friends and probably wouldn’t for a long time. 

Derry was so peaceful at night, but Richie’s thoughts limited him from taking in the beauty in the distance. Richie made a vow to himself that he was going to focus on making friends here in Derry, and forget all about Eddie Kasprak.

Easier said than done, right?


	5. C5.

-*-  
EDWARD KASPBRAK  
-*-

Eddie arrived at school bright and early the following morning to avoid Richie. Richie, inconveniently, lived in street behind. With tamed hair and partial bits of sleep in his eyes, he paced around the courtyard of Derry High School, sipping a latte. Eddie Kasprak was always a morning person, but when he arrived at Myra’s household late the previous night after the day he’d had, he did not want to wake up to confrontation. He didn’t want to wake up to the possibility of having to hide a lie for the time being. 

Eddie loved mornings. Myra would always be in the kitchen, singing along to music, two lunches already packed into all sorts of compartments, ready to leave by exactly 7:30 every single morning. Eddie liked a routine, and Myra presented him with one. It was easy to follow and ensured he was never late to school, and each Loser knew that: besides Richie, of course. Love by Lana Del Rey was playing softly in the background, taking Eddie back to a time. 

—

You get ready, you get all dressed up  
To go nowhere in particular  
Back to work or the coffee shop  
Doesn't matter 'cause it's enough.

 

“Eddie! This is my favourite song, come onnnnnnnnn!” Myra stated, jumping up from her place on the bed, textbook splayed out in front of her. Eddie was situated at the end of the bed, having already finished his study, now reading Pet Semetary by Stephen King. The book was enthralling and made Eddie laugh more than once. 

It was a gloomy afternoon, Eddie following Myra home from a long day of school to hang out for a couple of hours. It had started raining, and Myra’s speakers were quietly playing 80s classics on Eddie’s Spotify playlist, one of his guilty pleasures which Myra genuinely shared with Eddie. Eddie groaned quietly and placed his bookmark in his book, carefully tossing it to the side. He couldn’t help but think that this song was a love song, made for a rainy day, dancing around with the one you love.

But Eddie did not love Myra... yet. He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from loving her, they had been together for 8 months, their relationship being a roller coaster of emotions, resulting in calling up Beverly at least 13 times a night for reassurance that he was going to feel something soon, whether it be a rush of affection or the urge to kiss her, which Bev responded with, “it’ll happen when it’s mean to happen, Eddie. Maybe it’s the wrong person!” before hanging up, quietly whispering in the air, “or the wrong fucking gender, you imbecile”. Whether or not Eddie felt for Myra, she had taken Eddie into her home and cared for him when his mother died. 

Myra was a sweetheart. She reminded Eddie so much of his mother, a loving and caring parent. He didn’t realise how obsessive either of them were (and will not for a long time until someone will open his eyes to the truth). 

Myra began dancing, her long, brown hair which was tied in a tight plait whacking her in the face as she jumped around. More often than not, Eddie would think everything Myra did was infuriating and he couldn’t work out why. 

“Eddie, did you take your tablets today? You know you need to take them - we don’t want you to get this nasty virus that’s going around. I haven’t taken mine, let’s do it together.” Myra smiled, handing Eddie a bottle of water and a handful of tablets, sitting down on the bed to take them. Eddie was torn. He knew he was a healthy, young teenage boy, but Myra suffocated him with thoughts only a hypochondriac would have, just like his mother, but in a way, that thought was quite comforting. 

He did miss Sonia very much. She was controlling, but she wanted what was best for Eddie the majority of the time, until her urges became worse and she cut off connection with the Losers for months. Eddie had to mend his friendships when his mother died, the Losers Club understanding straight away. That was the day he met Myra. Eddie was the unfortunate one to break the news to Mr Greene, so he began his walk to the pharmacy he knew all too well. Whilst he was walking in the aisles, he ran into a girl he didn’t know very well, he knew she attended his school but that was it. She smiled at him, a small smile, arms full of pills, and he felt it through his entire body. 

They stared dating a month later. 

*AN INTERJECTION*  
Sometimes flashbacks are full of memories and lessons the person needs to learn, perhaps Eddie needs to learn how he felt towards Myra and be true to himself and understand the “forbidden” thoughts of a certain Trashmouth were real and accepted.) 

The thought of Richie made his heart ache and his stomach swell into a big balloon of regret and remorse. 

Myra was fast asleep when Eddie left for the day, the digital clock displaying 6:45am. Much to Eddie’s surprise, he was able to pack his lunch and exit the house incredibly fast. Eddie retrieved his earphones, playing Lana Del Rey’s classics, shuffling on Blue Jeans. 

Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you make my eyes burn. 

Eddie continued his short walk to his home-room class, sitting in his usual seat at the very end of the front row. He never saw the hype with sitting towards the back, it would just result in bad vision, which would mean he’d need to book a visit to the optometrist and order glasses, which Eddie knew he would not be able to pull off for some reason, or he’d have to crane his neck to see the board which would result in neck and back issues. Both of those reasons seemed repulsive to Eddie so he had kept his seat at the front, which no one had taken. 

Yeah, because why would anyone want to sit at the front like a fucking loser, Eddie?

The classroom smelled strongly of lemon disinfectant from the previous days’ cleans, each desk was arranged in the perfect rows they had to be situated in and the clocks’ quiet but routined ticking calmed Eddie immensely. 

Eddie felt calm for the first time since the last week, having the weekend to clear his mind and cleanse himself of the impure thoughts he was having. 

But of course, life takes over from the little pieces of serenity Eddie was to receive in that morning, and just like a tornado takes to destroying a small rural town in the middle of August, Richie of all people stumbles into the classroom, a girl wrapped around his finger. 

And waist. 

Eddie glanced up at the clock, the ticking now infuriating him to no end. 7:45. Only 15 more minutes until homeroom was to start, Eddie began to think of ways to not-so-politely exit the classroom but not before shoving Richie into the wall, screaming at him for just blatantly ignoring Eddie’s existence after singlehandedly ruining his life. 

A few other students began pouring in as class was close to progression. Eddie sat at the desk quietly writing meaningless poetry in one of his notebooks before he heard the unmistakeable noise of Richie and that girl kissing. 

Ouch. That one hurt.

Eddie was fuming. His emotions were clouding his judgement, he was shaking with rage, or sadness, or both. All he knew was he was infuriated that Richie could ruin his life and then make the executive decision to make out with a random girl in his presence. Though, as Eddie made the regrettable choice to turn his body slightly, he soon realised it was not just any girl, but Gretta Keene. 

Ouch. That one hurt even more. 

Gretta had manipulated the Losers Club for several years, turning their lives into un-bearable nightmares full of grief, resent, terror. Eddie distinctly remembered having his face shoved into a pile of mud on a rainy afternoon, slurs of all kind following suit, slicing through Eddie’s self-esteem and confidence faster than they ever had, words like “fag” and “fairy” would escape her mouth. This was always followed by a sickening laugh, as though Gretta would never regret anything she was putting the six kids through. He had always thought she was incredibly insecure and lacked confidence for herself that she had to bring others down, but Eddie soon realised that some people are just evil by nature and nothing would change that. 

The reminder of his past made Eddie tear up, and he abruptly slid his chair out, walking out of the classroom. As he walked out, he turned his head to catch Richie’s eyes which were blank, making Eddie cry even more. He ran to the bathrooms, isolating himself into a cubicle. 

The germs made Eddie’s stomach weak, but he sunk down against the door anyways, uncontrollable sobs escaping his lips. He was broken inside and he didn’t know why. Were his feelings for Myra really that strong that he felt this guilty and emotional and confused? Were any of these emotions truly a result of Myra, or somebody else? 

Eddie struggled to catch his breath, retrieving his (placebo) inhaler from his pocket, pushing the top down 3 times, breathing in the “medicated” air it released.

*AN INTERJECTION*  
(Eddie would soon learn that his medication was not prescribed for the benefit of Eddie’s health, more at his expense.) 

It felt like an eternity, surrounded by the fumes of the inhaler mixed with the overwhelming scent of cheap soap, most likely from the dollar store. Eddie sat in the same spot, his mind wandering from topic to topic, the most popular one seeming to be Richie. 

Though this was his chosen topic for his anxiety to fawn over, Eddie had made a vow, a conscious promise to love Myra and forget Richie, whatever they were involved in are distant memories for the both of them, but if Richie was going to play the game, he could play it just as well. 

Eddie stood up, brushed the imaginary dust off of his pants, before unlocking the cubicle and walking to his homeroom class. 

Welcome to the game, Richard. 

 

-*-

If you were to Richie in that moment what he was thinking on the morning of July 24th at 7:34am, he would not be able to supply you with a meaningful answer. 

With Gretta Keene, the towns’ infamous idiot slung around his waist, in a twisted sense, he felt powerful. Richie had felt like he was in control for the first time since he had stepped foot into the classroom with Eddie and Bill. Richie was granted control over Eddie that belonged to him and him only. He was able to control Eddie’s emotions, his reaction to what he was seeing at the back of the classroom, and in a twisted way, that made him feel powerful. 

Though, as if his heart and his brain were playing a game of cards, shuffling through the deck instantly, the way it felt to think of Eddie and have his name etched permanently in Richie’s mind made his heart ache and the guilt come rushing back quicker than a dehydrated athlete consumed a bottle of water; at an abnormal rate that would indeed cause a stomach ache. Instead of a stomach ache, he received the ache in the heart; the home of all emotions that do not belong in the brain, empathy, sympathy, remorse, regret. A home run in a game that he was playing; and he was indeed winning... but at what cost? 

At an inconvenience to Richie and the game his emotions were playing, common sense did not make itself known until after Richie had finished sucking Eddie’s dick like a little kid sucked a watermelon lollipop in his dream, which was incredibly inconvenient. 

When Richie went home that night, he made the conscientious decision to research an act of guilty pleasure. Everyone feels lust, want, attraction and sometimes, just sometimes, it is strong enough to cloud your judgment. Something was different in this instance, it was almost as if Eddie felt the same rush, the same urges that Richie did. Richie sometimes wondered if the idea of doing something reckless, something spontaneous such as making out with a boy in an abandoned classroom filled Eddie with joy; a sense of recklessness he was missing in his everyday life, especially in his relationship with Myra. 

One of the strongest emotions humans can ever obtain is lust, the idea of having something you cannot have makes this emotion even stronger which is what Richie had experienced. 

If you asked Richie in this instant if he regretted it, he would be able to say no as clear as day. Richie knew Eddie felt some kind of spark, some kind of connection that jolted through the two teens to cause them to participate in an act so forbidden. He didn’t regret allowing Eddie to experience new thoughts, and have a new outlook on who he truly was. 

In all honesty, the smell of perfume and the soft lips were all too overwhelming. Though Richie did wave the purple, blue and pink flag around just as much as any other bisexual in the world, he was not focused on the female genitalia at that moment nor was he willing to deal with the complex mind of a woman. His only thoughts were EddieEddieEddie and the fifty percent of the homosexuality gene coursing through his veins was winning him and his sense of judgment or moral integrity over. 

Did this disappoint Richie? Of course not. 

He was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I’m releasing today, enjoy,
> 
> C.


	6. C6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of Richie’s lips still lingered around his face

E. C6.

-*-

R I C H I E T O Z I E R

-*-

“Baby, you have something on your nose!” Eddie laughed, wiping sauce off of Myra’s button nose, causing a round of laughter from the Losers.

Richie sat at the table, fidgeting with his hands. The air was cold in the diner, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes was circulating throughout the small space. The Losers decided to meet up on a Saturday morning - it was a cold and dreary day with a chance of rain and unrequited love. 

“So Anna somehow got my phone number and we were talking, she wants to go out sometime!” Bev squealed, showing the nearest boy, Stan, her phone.

“Bev, there’s no need to scream, I can only handle one octave this early in the morning” Stan groaned, handing the phone back slowly.

Without even thinking, Richie chimes in, “you mean the octave of Bill doing ya in bed on a peaceful Saturday mornin?” He smirked, and Stan’s face dropped.

The only thing heard is Bev’s snickering and Bill’s loud laughter. 

“I f-fucking love this guy!” Bill responded, half-choking on a string of bacon in his sandwich. 

“Bill, I’m going to fucking kill you!” Stan responded, his face turning as red as the tomato perfectly laid on his avocado toast, his grip tightening on his black coffee. 

“Y’know what Stan, the only thing that is gonna kill is your choice of coffee. I always knew for a week you were into Mike!” Richie boomed back, making Stan see red. 

Mike froze but began chuckling slowly, patting Stan on the back. Mike, no matter what anyone were to say, was one of the nicest, most considerate people in the Losers Club, tied with Bill and Ben of course. 

“It’s okay, Stanley.” He responded and Stan looked up, embarrassed. 

“Actually, Bill, Mike, can I please have a word with you?” Stan looked hopeful; maybe he could finally tell the boys about his polygamy which involved them. The two men silently got up and followed the spiral stairs down and out the door of the cafe, looking at each other with hope in their eyes. 

And then there were four. 

Since Ben was studying for his Biology exam, Richie and Bev were conversing with one another on one side of the table, with Eddie and Myra on the other. 

“Maybe you should try and get to know Myra, Rich. I’m sure she’s a lovely girl...” Bev struggled to get out, coughing to emphasise lovely. Richie knew he had to make amends with Eddie in whichever way he could, he wanted Eddie as a friend more than anything else right now. He’d made his fair share of mistakes, he wanted Eddie to figure out who he truly is on his own. 

“I will, Bev.” Richie smiled lightly, sipping on the (heavy on the chocolate) milkshake occupying his hands. His brown inquisitive eyes slowly panned their way around the tables, landing on Bill, Stan and Mike engaging in what seemed like a heated conversation. They walked over to the table, a smile on their faces. 

“Guys, we have something to tell you all.” Stan smiled, and he slowly lifted up two hands in his own, squeezing lightly. 

Bev was the first one to jump up and tackle the three boys in a bone-crushing hug, which they eagerly returned back. 

Richie couldn’t have been more happy for them. He had his suspicions about their love triangle going on and knew sooner or later that it would become a consensual love triangle. 

“My boys! Congratulations are in order! You know, I always thought the idea of the polygamy relationship would be interesting, two vaginas, or and dicks in your case, are better than one Stan The Man!” Richie barked out in laughter at Stanley’s horrified expression. 

“Two more than you have, Richard.” He deadpanned, staring directly into Richie’s wide eyes, causing Bill to double over in laughter.

“Oh I have dick, Stan. Quite a lot of it in fact. I have girls falling at my knees too, quite a variety of options my good sir!” Richie smirked, sipping his milkshake. 

What he didn’t notice though was the very red face of Eddie Kasprak, eyes wide and boner unattended to. 

“Excuse me dear, I need to use the bathroom.” Eddie said calmly, Myra immediately standing up to let Eddie past. 

“I have to go too, Bev.” Richie stated, shoving past Bev to talk to Eddie. 

-*-

The door slammed behind the two, echoing throughout the hall outside. Richie corned Eddie in a cubicle, closing the door softly, making sure the dial was showing “occupied”. Eddie was lost for words, all sense of judgement fizzled into the static air around the two. 

“Richie... what are you doing here?” Eddie whispered, aware of the thin walls of the cubicle. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Eds, and I know you think of me too. What we have is special, you need to accept that.” Richie spoke softly, leaning up against the wall. 

“Richie... I...” Eddie paused as Richie edged closer to Eddie with every passing word, the passion and lust in his voice unavoidable; he had to face confrontation. 

Tell me what you want, Eddie, he cited, his warm breath imprinting itself on Eddie’s skin, making him shiver. He ran his fingers up his arms, circled them around his waist, divvied them through his lose curls, drummed them against his back. He held Eddie’s attention with the simple action of running his forefinger along his soft lips, those seconds he’d never get back. 

“Tell me what you want, Eddie. Do you want me to put my warm mouth around you, envelope you whole, run my hands and fingernails along your soft skin? How about I weave my calloused fingers through your tight curls and allow you to lose your sense of judgment, forcing you to think of me until my name is the only name that will echo off your lips and into the empty cubicle? I know exactly what you want, Eddie. You want me; you have me. Just open that delicious mouth of yours and whisper your dirtiest secrets to me, Eddie, I’m listening loud and clear. You can’t lie to me when your body is saying something else.” Richie echoed, pushing Eddie up against the cubicle, smirking when his breath hitched and his hips arched subconsciously into Richie’s own. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating; the smell of nicotine lingering on his plain black t-shirt. 

“Richie...” Eddie breathed, all sense of judgment he had before this conversation was long gone and the only thing on his mind was how it would feel to be fucked fast and hard. He wanted to feel Richie’s big hands holding his waist in place whilst his dick was fucking his tight ass at the perfect angle, he wanted Richie to leave him a hot, trembling mess on the floor of the cubicle, he wanted Richie’s name to be carved into his tongue so he’d never forget how it would feel to rub their tongues together. He wanted it now... but he wasn’t going to have it. 

The air was thick with tension; you could almost cut it with a knife. The smell of overwhelming B.O mixed with lemon disinfectant was making Eddie woozy, the space suddenly becoming overwhelmingly claustrophobic. Richie had pushed Eddie up against the wall softly and was kissing every inch of his face slowly, with emotion and passion, each time barely missing those soft pink lips. Every emotion he wanted to contain, he let out. 

Richie made his way up to Eddie’s ear, whispering sweet nothings. Come on, Eds. Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast until it’s too much? Do you want me to spill my hot load into your ass and fuck you until you can no longer stand? Do you want that? All you need to do is tell me that you want it, that you want it more than you want Myra, and you’ll have it. Each time he spoke, he emphasised his points with a soft kiss, each kiss running over Eddie’s cheekbones, along his jawline, down his neck. Each action more passionate than the last caused him to inhale softly, his legs giving out abruptly. 

Eddie froze, his legs still feeling as soft as jelly, his breathing quickening. He loved Myra, he couldn’t do this again. He wasn’t going to let his guilty pleasure or whatever the fuck these thoughts, urges and feelings meant get in the way of his relationship. 

As if something took over Eddie’s body, he softly pushed Richie out of the way and left the cubicle. 

“You’re lying to yourself Eds, and you’re lying to all of us. For once in your life let yourself be happy, goddamnit!” Richie yelled, his trembling hands weaving their way through his own greasy curls, breathing heavily. 

“I’m not. I know what I want, and this is not it.” Eddie replied and left the bathrooms in search of Myra. He wasn’t going to do this a second time. 

The feeling of Richie’s lips still lingered around his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!
> 
> JUST KIDDING. I published this in January without realising that 4/7 of the characters' names were spelt incorrectly for 6 odd months because I'm a pathetic excuse for a human sometimes!
> 
> Please excuse this and enjoy my new and improved story. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to feed my family and my ego xoxo
> 
> C xx (idk it's cool ok)


End file.
